After the Dark: Hell's Gate
|outsidegroup = |three = }} is the twenty-sixth season of After the Dark. Mainly remembered for it's dark subject and strange gameplays, but primarily remembered for it's strong ending where a sacrifice was required for the first time in After the Dark history. Hosts People University Group NPCs Oracle Group NPCs Church Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Week 1 * Everybody is at Larry's apartment, near Rittenhouse square, Philadelphia. Ivona, Larry's girlfriend is in the living room smoking. * Larry arrives and shows the group a ouija board. Larry turns off all the lights and sets candles all over the room and sets the board. * Justin says 666 and the cup moves to spell 'hello'. * Jesper falls asleep in the coach. * Justin, Tommy and Seth start chanting 666. This makes the glass spell out 'WE'. LeShandria proposes to stop playing but JA chants 666 making the glass spell 'ARE'. LeShandria continues to freak out and the glass then spells out 'RISING'. * After a heated argument wether the glass is rigged or not the glass then proceeds to shake violently and shatters piercing everybody's finger, the small pieces of glass then land on the board spelling 666 in blood stained crystals. Ivona screams. * JA chants Holy Mary. * The candles go off after a gust of wind goes through the entire room. * Tommy sucks his finger, everybody tells him to not do that. * The group starts hearing screams coming from the streets. * People try to leave the room but are unable to see the exit as the room is pitch black. * Grace attempts to find the door but trips over the couch. * Reid and Dani ask Ivona where the lighter she used to light her cigarette is, she tells them it's on the table. * Reid attempts to feel the table to find the lighter, he knocks the lighter into the floor by doing this. * Justin finds the lighter and picks it up. He uses the lighter to find his way to a wall. * People find their way to the wall. * Justin touches something slime-like in the wall, he discovers its taco sauce after everybody assumes its blood. * Tommy crawls to Justin but by doing this he slams his face against the edge of a chair leg making it bleed. * LeShandria guides everybody with her load voice to the door. Larry opens it revealing the apartment's staircase, lit by the emergency lights. LeShandria rushes down the stairs. * People go upstairs, they don't find anything of interest. As they return to Larry's apartment door they see LeShandria running up the stairs terrified. * The group goes downstairs and through the building entrance see a crimson red sky, a full blood red moon with what seems a black border around it. There are crashed cars in the street between the building and the square. * The group sees a large skull-faced demon murdering a lady. The group starts screaming making the demon notice them. It charges at them, Larry attempts to escape the building and is crushed by the demon who starts feasting on his dying body. * LeShandria, Tyler and Dani run upstairs. * The group hears a car engine and see a white old van speed down the street, it stops and Fernando tells the group that they should get in the van if they want to live. * The van only having 8 more seats allows Justin, Tommy, Grace, Ahsan, Nicholas, Andrew, Reid and JA get on the van. Dani also tries to get on the van but since she was inside the building she is unable to get there in time. The van then flees leaving the remaining people in the street to deal with the demon who has stopped feasting of Larry. * The group starts screaming once again while panicking, causing the demon to target Dani, LeShandria and Miguel. Everybody starts fleeing down Walnut Street in hopes of reaching the University Campus across the street. However LeShandria, Miguel, Dani and Nathaniel suddenly decide to go to the church at the Rittenhouse Square. They see that a swarm of demons with blade arms are now blocking the path between the group and the church. * LeShandria and Jaylen make their way through the swarm of demons getting some cuts, however they aren't too intense. * Tyler finds a wood plank from a trash container. * Dani, Tyler, Miguel and Mercedes run to the church, Dani trips Mercedes and kicks her in the face, however this backlashes as when she stops to do this a demon stabs Dani through her leg. Mercedes, Dani, Tyler and Miguel make their way to the church. The mob of demons is now too aggressive to cross through so the remaining people cross the bridge and head to the University. * The Oracle Group makes their way to a forest outside of Philadelphia. They run over a demon in the process. They find a stash of baseball bats inside the van. When they reach what Genesis claims to be a safe haven they find out that what used to be camp has been destroyed the people who used to live here are now handing dead in the trees, the branches piercing through their stomachs. * The Church Group ''makes their way into the church, when the skull-faced demon tries to make it's way into the church a barrier seems to stop him. Harold the priest gives Dani a first aid kit, with her medical knowledge Dani stops the bleeding. Harold allows Dani to sleep on a bed he has in the back of the church and tells the rest of the group in the pews. * ''The University Group ''arrive to the campus where they see that the Palestia and College Hall are on fire, Gavin tries to propose to the group to set camp in the College Hall however he then realizes it's burning. Ivona skips ahead from the group and screams, she shows the group the corpses of students, teachers and staff members piled in front the Penn Museum. The group decides to set camp at the Van Pelt Library where they find several backpacks that most likely were owned by students, in them they find food and water for a week. They go to sleep on some coaches they found. Week 2 * Fernando recommends the ''Oracle Group to scavenge through the ruined camp. Beth seems to be unstable after seeing the corpses. Grace tries to make Beth feel better. * Reid explores the camp and find several areas to scavenge for supplies. * Justin searches through what used to be a storage tent and obtains food supplies for two weeks and water for one week. * Justin and Grace say that they should build a campsite but Genesis informs them that they are going to keep moving. * TBC Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons